Mou Aisenai - I can't love anymore
by RuriRurry
Summary: Dikala cinta sejati harus terpisah oleh takdir, Aku, Len Kagamine akan terus menggapaimu. Namun satu hal yang pasti, Aku tidak akan jatuh cinta lagi. An oneshot fict for Kagamine Twins birthday. Based on KOKIA song, Mou Aisenai Telat, karena ada kesalahan teknis. Maafkan Ruri u.u Happy Reading! Enjoy


Mou Aisenai - I can't Love Anymore

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid is not mine and never be mine..**

A present for Kagamine Twins, enjoy..

**Dare ga konna ketsumatsu wo yosou shite ita darou ka...**

**(Who expected it to end like this ?)**

Aku hanya bisa termenung menatap langit kelam ini. Entah segala pikiran berkecamuk dalam otakku. Jantungku yang kini berdetak tidak karuan. Nafasku yang tersengal-sengal seirama dengan detak jantungku. Aku tidak percaya akan sesuatu di depan mataku. Air mata yang mengalir di sudut mataku tidak kuhiraukan. Kembali aku menatap jalanan penuh dengan salju, yang kini bercampur dengan darah segar. Aku menatap nanar pada jasad gadis pirang yang kini terbaring kaku tak bernyawa. Gadis bersurai honeyblonde berpita putih, yang kini ternodai dengan darah sang pemilik tubuh. Aku hanya bisa berjalan perlahan. Mendekati gadis itu. Kekasihku. Ya, kekasihku, jika ia tidak meminta untuk mengakhiri hubungan kita beberapa menit sebelum kecelakaan ini terjadi. Aku tidak menduga hal ini akan berakhir seperti ini. Siapa yang menduga hal seperti ini

terjadi?

**Mugen no naka kara no tatta hitotsu ga naze ima dattan darou ka...**

**(Why now, why just one ending from the infinite possibilities ?)**

Aku menatap kosong batu nisan di hadapanku. Batu nisan yang dihiasi dengan bunga-bunga cantik dan masih segar. Namun tidak secantik gadis yang terkubur dalam-dalam. Gadis yang kini tertidur dengan tenang. Dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya. Itu yang aku lihat terakhir kalinya dari kekasihku. Senyuman damai itu justru menyayat hatiku. Aku menyalahkan diriku. Di hari spesial itu, memang aku mendapatkan firasat buruk. Namun aku membuang jauh-jauh firasat buruk itu. Dan ternyata firasat itu benar. Kini aku justru berhadapan dengan batu nisan. Tertulis:

**_Rest in Peace_**

**_Kagamine Rin_**

**_Birth: 27 December 19xx_**

**_Death: 27 December 20xx_**

**Yokisenu koto wa itsumo totsuzen ni yorokobi mo mata sore wa onaji you ni yattekuru**

**(The unexpected always hits you suddenly, happiness comes in the same way,)**

Aku mengingat-ingat kembali segala kejadian yang terjadi sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi. Ia menggunakan mini dress putih, dengan wedges yang membuat tubuh mungilnya menjadi terlihat lebih tinggi. Terdapat pita kuning besar melingkar di pinggangnya, dan mengakhiri kedua ujung pita menjadi berbentuk pita kupu-kupu. Sungguh, ia sangat cantik. Ia menunjukkan senyuman bahagianya. Ciri khas dari Rin, yang telah bersamaku sejak kecil dan menjadi kekasihku saat kami berumur limabelas tahun.

Aku menghampiri gadisku itu. Namun ada truk dari arah belakang Rin yang melaju kencang. Rin yang berada di tepi trotoar terkejut hingga tubuhnya terhuyung kearah jalan raya. Refleks aku berlari menangkapnya dan memeluk Rin. Sungguh, saat itu aku benar-benar takut, hingga setitik air mata jatuh ke pipi dan membasahi lengan Rin. "Nee, Len. Aku tidak apa-apa. Sudah jangan menangis." kata gadis manis itu. Suaranya yang begitu damai, membuat hatiku tenang. Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan menggandeng tangannya. "Jangan sembrono. Tadi itu bisa merenggut nyawamu!" kataku memarahinya. Dia hanya tertunduk diam. Wajahnya sedikit pucat. Mungkin dia juga sedikit shock setelah kejadian tadi. "Lagipula, untuk apa kau menggunakan sepatu setinggi itu? Biasanya kau cukup menggunakan sepatu kets. Jadi belum terbiasa." kataku lanjut memarahinya. Gadis mungil itu membuka suara, "Kan aku ingin tampil lebih cantik dan lebih feminin! Aku juga sedang latihan menggunakan sepatu ber-hak tinggi. Masa' minggu depan aku menyambut lamaranmu dengan memakai sepatu kets!" kata gadis itu dengan memasang wajah cemberutnya yang amat manis. Pipinya yang menggembung sangat menggemaskan. Aku tidak tahan lagi. Akhirnya aku mencubit pipinya. Namun pipi itu sangat dingin. Seperti es. Gadis itu merintih kesakitan. Aku melepas cubitan itu, dan ia mengelus pipinya. "Kamu juga pakai baju minim begini. Ini musim dingin!" kataku memberikan syal dan jaket tebalku kepadanya. "Kan aku ingin tampil cantik didepan calon tunanganku!" kata gadis itu. Aku hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kekanakan darinya. "Siapa tahu ini jadi pertemuan kita yang terakhir." ucapnya dengan suara yang sangat kecil, nyaris tidak terdengar. Aku lebih baik menariknya dan berpura-pura tidak mendengar hal itu. Aku mengajaknya ke butik ternama di kota itu.

Ya, hari ini kami berjanji untuk mencari gaun yang akan dikenakan Rin dalam acara pertunangan kami minggu depan. Aku dan Rin sibuk memilih, membiarkan Rin bersenang-senang mencoba gaun-gaun cantik. Hingga pada akhirnya pilihan kami tertuju pada one-shoulder dress berwarna putih. Di pundaknya terdapat ornamen mawar putih yang indah dan sulur-sulur yang menghiasi bagian dada. Di pundaknya juga terdapat kain tile halus yang terjuntai indah, menambah kesan anggun dan elegan. Bagian bawah sekitar tujuh senti diatas lutut, membuat kaki kecilnya terlihat lebih jenjang. Aku menatap Rin yang terbalut gaun manis ini. Seketika aku mencari aksesori rambut yang cocok untuknya. Aku menemukan bando dengan ornamen mawar putih disebelah kiri. Aku mendekati Rin dan mengenakan bando itu. Pada saat ingin melepaskan pita putih yang tersemat di rambutnya, tangan mungil itu menahanku. "Aku akan selalu memakai pita putih ini sampai aku mati." kata Rin. Aku hanya terdiam. "Dirangkap begini juga bagus kok!" kata Rin membela diri. Aku hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Pita itu pemberianku saat pertama kali aku menjadi pacarnya.

Aku menuju ke kasir dan membayar gaun dan bando itu. Setelah kembali dari kasir, aku melihat Rin. Pandangannya begitu kosong. Aku segera menghampirinya. "Rin, gaunnya mau dibungkus. Kau bisa mengganti bajumu yang tadi." kataku membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia hanya mengangguk. Aku menunggu gadis itu mengganti pakaiannya, membawa barang belanjaan kami dan keluar dari butik itu.

Diluar sudah cukup gelap. Aku menggandeng Rin dan kami berjalan pulang dengan diam. Di perempatan, Rin membuka pembicaraan. "Ano, Len. Kurasa aku belum siap menjadi tunanganmu, setelah melihat diriku sendiri dengan gaun indah itu." kata Rin. Aku terkejut mendengar ucapan Rin tadi. "Tapi... Kenapa begitu mendadak, Rin?" tanyaku kepadanya sambil menggenggam tangannya. "Aku.. Merasa tidak pantas bersanding disampingmu. Aku tidak pantas menggunakan gaun indah itu. Aku.. Tidak pantas.." kata Rin seraya menitikkan air mata turun dari pelupuk matanya. Aku hanya terdiam mendengar keputusan Rin yang tiba-tiba. "Rin, daisuki yo. Ah, bukan. Rin, aishiteru.." kataku sambil membendung air mataku. "Nee, Len. Sepertinya lebih baik kita berpisah. Disini. Sayonara." kata Rin melepaskan tangannya dari genggamanku.

Rin berlari kearah jalan raya dan menyebrang. Tanpa menyadari bahwa lampu di jalan raya sedang berwarna hijau, menandakan bahwa saatnya kendaraan berjalan. "RIN! AWAAS!" aku hanya bisa berteriak dan ingin menggapai Rin. Namun naas, Rin sudah terpental sejauh lima meter karena tertabrak sebuah truk. Aku menatap tubuh Rin yang tak berdaya. Menatap langit yang kelam, tidak percaya akan apa yang terjadi di depan matanya..

**Datosureba ima wa kore kara okoru subete wo uketomeru tame no shiren nano darou ka...**

**(If that's true, then this might be a test for me to accept everything that comes from now on)**

Satu tahun berlalu sejak insiden itu. Aku, tetaplah aku. Yang masih diselimuti rasa bersalah atas kematiannya. Gadis yang kucintai hingga aku mati. Namun aku yang sekarang, sangatlah kurus kering. Aku makan hanya sesuap setiap harinya. Tubuhku yang dulu gagah, kini hanya seperti seorang mayat hidup. Saat aku mengingat momen-momen bersama Rin, yang aku lakukan hanya bisa menangis. Mengingat senyuman tulus penuh kedamaian miliknya, wajah cemberut dengan pipinya yang menggembung, dan banyak momen-momen yang lain, yang membuat perasaanku tersayat-sayat.

Aku melangkah gontai kearah kompleks pemakaman, dimana bidadariku sedang tertidur dengan tenang disana. Kulihat beberapa bunga telah berjejer didekat nisan miliknya. Aku meletakkan buket mawar putih kesukaannya dan menatap kembali batu nisan itu. Entah, aku ingin menggantikan posisinya disana. Pasti Ia sudah lelah terus tertidur disana. Lagi-lagi airmataku berjatuhan. Sejak kematian Rin, aku juga menjadi sosok lelaki yang cengeng. Walaupun Rin berkata bahwa Ia tidak suka lelaki cengeng. Namun keadaan kali ini sungguh berbeda.

Disaat aku tengah terduduk didepan nisan milik Rin, terdapat dua bayangan yang meredupkan pandanganku. Ternyata kedua orangtua Rin. "Len.." sapa ibu Rin. Aku hanya bisa mengeluarkan senyum palsu. "Ah, kami tidak menyangka akan bertemu disini." kata ayah Rin. Aku hanya terdiam. "Len, kau tampak begitu kurus." kata ibu Rin khawatir. "Aku tidak apa-apa, tante." jawabku menenangkannya. "Oh, iya. Selamat ulang tahun Len. Dan selamat ulang tahun juga, putriku.. Rin." kata ibu Rin berusaha tegar. Aku hanya mengangguk. "Seharusnya aku juga membawa kado dari Rin untuk Len jika tahu akan bertemu disini." kata ibu Rin lagi dengan suara agak bergetar. Deg! Jantungku berdebar saat mendengar kata 'kado dari Rin'. Apa maksud semua itu? Apa mereka mau mempermainkanku? Aku tidak percaya, namun aku berharap kado itu berada padaku sekarang. "Bagaimana kalau kau mampir ke rumah kami untuk mengambil kadonya?" kata ayah Rin menawarkan. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk. Emosiku meluap-luap. Sedih, senang, marah, bercampur menjadi satu.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang menuju kediaman Kagamine, kami semua terdiam. Hingga sampai di depan rumah Kagamine, aku turun dari mobilnya. Ibu Rin mempersilahkan aku masuk dan menunggu di ruang tamu. Aku duduk terdiam disana. Terlalu banyak foto Rin yang terpajang disana. Rin yang selalu tersenyum bahagia.

Ibu Rin membuyarkan lamunanku dengan memberikan sebuah time capsule kepadaku. Time capsule yang aku berikan pada Rin saat kami masih kecil. Aku menerima time capsule itu dan membungkuk dalam-dalam. Aku pamit pulang kepada orangtuanya dan berlari menuju rumahku dengan memaksa tubuhku yang kini sangat lemah. Aku membuka time capsule itu dikamarku. Aku lihat beberapa aksesoris yang pernah aku berikan kepada Rin. Air mata mulai menumpuk di pelupuk mataku, saat melihat barang berharga milik Rin yang Ia simpan baik-baik. Namun secarik kertas yang sedikit menguning menjadi perhatianku. Kubuka kertas itu. Tampak tulisan kecil rapi berjejer di kertas yang mulai menguning dimakan usia. Tekstur kertas juga sedikit bergelombang karena terkena air. Sepertinya air mata dari Rin. Membayangkan Rin menangis membuatku ingin meneteskan air mata. Aku memulai membaca kata-kata yang terangkai dari gadis cantik tersebut:

_20 December 20xx_

_Kepada,_

_My Beloved Len _

_Len.._

_Kau tahu, saat menulis surat ini, jantungku berdegup sangat kencang. Sampai-sampai ingin mati rasanya. Mengingat terhitung dari surat ini kutulis, kurang dua minggu lagi kita mempererat hubungan kita. Saat kau bilang ingin bertunangan denganku, aku sangat bahagia. Sangat, sangat bahagia. Namun disatu sisi aku juga takut. Takut jikalau aku tidak bisa menjadi pendampingmu yang sempurna. Takut jika aku tidak pantas disisimu. Meski kita sudah lima tahun bersama (sejak surat ini ditulis) aku masih banyak kekurangan. Aku masih kekanakan, aku juga tomboy. Aku benar-benar tidak pantas untuk Len. Len yang tampan, pintar, dan gagah. Len yang baik hati. Ahaha, rasanya aku belum siap. Aku ingin menangis. Ah, kertasnya basah. Memalukan. _

_Kau tahu, rasanya mau mati saja. Aku tidak sanggup menghadapi ini semua. Namun rasanya aku benar-benar akan mati. Ya, memang semua orang pasti mati. Namun waktuku sepertinya sebentar lagi. Lagipula, entah kenapa aku menulis surat ini. Mungkin aku akan berpesan pada ibu untuk memberikan semua barangku yang berada di time capsule ini. Bahkan aku masih menyimpan sendal yang mempertemukan kita. Saat itu, saat semua orang bertindak jahat padaku. Mereka menyembunyikan sepatuku. Aku hanya menemukan satu. Aku mencarinya hingga sore. Aku mencarinya sambil menangis. Aku sudah pasrah. Entah nanti ibu akan memarahiku habis-habisan. Dan kau datang dengan nafas terengah-engah. Len langsung menggandengku, dan berbagi sendal. Cukup lucu juga, kaki kita serasa diikat karena memakai sendal satu untuk berdua. Dan dihari itulah kami berkenalan. Namamu Kagamine Len, dan lahir di tanggal, bulan, dan tahun yang sama. Marga kita sama. Dan kami seperti anak kembar. Apa kau ingat, pada kencan kita dulu, pernah ada yang berkata bahwa kau itu siscon. Karena kita dikira bersaudara. Hihihi, aku tidak bisa berhenti tertawa._

_Tapi diantara semua pemberianmu, yang paling aku sukai adalah pita besar yang sampai sekarang masih aku pakai. Katamu, pita putih besar itu melambangkan cinta kita yang suci dan amat besar. Dan kau berhasil membuatku menangis lagi. Namun tangisan waktu itu adalah tangis bahagia. Dan aku berjanji, aku akan memakai pita itu sampai mati!_

_Nee, Len. Kembali ke kematian. Kalau aku mati terlebih dahulu, Len jangan nakal ya. Len tidak boleh telat makan. Makan juga harus yang bergizi. Len juga sering lupa menggosok gigi sebelum tidur. Jangan lupa lagi ya! Rin mungkin tidak bisa mengingatkan setiap waktu. Terus, kalau Rin meninggal, kuharap Len mau menerima kepergianku. Aku pasti akan selalu tersenyum untuk Len, hingga ajalku menjemput. Entahlah, mungkin Rin tidak akan hidup lebih lama. Mungkin saat Len akan melamarku, aku meninggal karena terlalu bahagia. Atau mungkin justru sebelum itu. _

_Len, kau berjanji jika minggu depan kita akan mencari gaun untuk kukenakan saat Len melamarku. Entah apa dipikiranku, aku juga ingin menggunakan gaun itu saat aku meninggal. Terdengar aneh ya? Aku tidak tahu kapan akan meninggal, tapi aku tetap ingin menggunakan gaun yang akan kau berikan. Karena aku yakin, pilihan Len selalu istimewa untukku. _

_Nee, Len. Jika memang aku meninggalkan Len sebelum pertunangan atau pernikahan kita terjadi, maka lupakanlah aku. Aku tidak ingin menjadi beban untuk Len. Aku tidak ingin membuat Len tersiksa. Aku tidak ingin membuat Len bersedih. Aku sangat tidak ingin. Kumohon, aku tahu Len akan menepati semua janjinya. Dan jangan menangis. Rin tidak suka kalau Len menangis!_

_Dan jikalau memang Len meninggal terlebih dahulu, percayalah, aku tidak akan mencari penggantimu. Karena, hati kita menjadi satu. Karena Len belahan jiwaku. Karena Len, aku bahagia.._

_Ah, mohon maaf jika saat menemukan surat ini, sudah cukup buruk karena banyak yang terkena tetesan air mataku. Terima kasih atas segala kenangan dan cerita kita berdua. Aku tidak akan melupakannya. Karena, aku cinta Len. Dan selamanya akan begitu. Sejak dulu, sekarang, hingga nanti, aku akan selalu cinta Len. Tidak ada yang menggantikan posisi Len di hatiku. Terima kasih, cinta pertamaku, dan juga cinta terakhirku._

_Aishiteru.._

_Sincerely,_

_Kagamine Rin, 20 years old._

Seusai membaca surat itu, tanganku bergetar. Air mata sudah membasahi wajah tirusku. Bisa-bisanya Rin membuat surat, seminggu sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi. Bisa-bisanya Rin mengatakan bahwa umurnya sebentar lagi. Bisa-bisanya Ia memberikan hadiah seperti ini saat ulang tahunku yang ke 21. Bisa-bisanya.. Ia mengatakan... Untuk melupakannya. Bisa-bisanya.. Ia memberikan ujian seperti ini kepadaku, dan berharap aku menerimanya dengan lapang dada. Entahlah, apa aku bisa memenuhi janjiku untukmu, kekasihku..

**Tatoe sou demo semete kono me no namida ga kawakikiru made wa**

**(Even if that's true, at least wait until these tears dry...)**

Dua bulan setelah aku menerima 'hadiah' dari Rin. Aku mulai merawat diriku. Aku mulai makan dengan teratur. Aku ingin menepati janji. Namun beberapa janji tidak bisa aku tepati. Tiap malam aku membaca kembali surat darimu. Aku tidak bisa berhenti menangis. Dan tentu saja aku tidak bisa menepati janji. Janji untuk melupakanmu. Aku membenamkan wajahku ke bantal. Bagaimana cara aku melupakannya? Setelah limabelas tahun aku mengenalnya, dan kini aku harus melupakannya. Entah bagaimana caranya. Mungkin aku akan menerima perjodohanku dengan gadis bernama Mayu itu. Gadis yang bahkan belum pernah kutemui. Apakah itu yang terbaik? Tidak ada yang tahu. Tapi jika memang itu yang terbaik, tunggulah sampai air mataku mengering. Air mata duka yang hanya aku curahkan untuk Rin, untuk cintaku.

**Ima wa mou susumenai, Mou aisenai, Mou tachiagarenai, Mou wakaranai**

**(Right now I can't go forward anymore, I can't love anymore, I can't stand up anymore, I don't know anymore.)**

Kuputuskan, aku akan melamar Mayu, gadis yang dijodohkan orangtuaku. Aku ingin menepati janji. Aku akan mencari gadis lain yang akan mendampingiku, meski aku sulit untuk menerimanya. Aku sangat sulit melupakannya. Aku tidak akan pernah berpaling dari tubuh mungil kekasihku. Ya, sampai sekarang aku masih menganggapnya sebagai kekasihku. Aku tidak bisa terus melangkah tanpa Rin. Karena cinta Rin yang menerangkan jalanku. Aku tidak bisa berdiri sendiri tanpa Rin. Karena kasih sayang Rin yang mampu membuatku berdiri. Aku tidak tahu lagi. Apa yang harus kulakukan tanpa Rin. Mungkin, aku tidak bisa mencintai siapapun. Aku hanya mencintai Rin seorang.

Pertunangan ini hanya untuk Rin. Tidak kurang, tidak lebih.

**Yurushi no toki ga kuru ka nante ima no watashi ni wa wakaranai demo kore dake wa**

**(Right now, I can't imagine that there'll be a time when I'll forgive)**

Setelah aku bertunangan dengan Mayu. Aku tidak ada perubahan. Aku masih teringat dengan senyuman Rin. Saat berkencan dengan Mayu, pasti berakhir berantakan. Terlalu banyak kenangan di kota ini. Terlalu banyak cerita disetiap jalan di kota ini. Terlalu banyak. Aku tidak sangup jika harus melupakan Rin. Bahkan jika aku melupakannya, aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri.

**Kawakikitta kanashimi no hate ni sae mo**

**(But even if right now I'm at the desert edge of sadness)**

**kanarazu tashika ni mirai wa yattekurutte koto**

**(Surely, certainly, the future will arrive,)**

Mungkin dengan aku menikahi Mayu. Segalanya akan berubah. Aku mungkin akan lebih mencintai Mayu. Aku akan memulai kehidupan yang baru. Aku ingin menjadi diriku yang baru. Aku tidak akan mengecewakan orang tuaku, mengecewakan Mayu, dan yang lainnya. Aku ingin melupakan masa laluku. Aku tidak ingin terlarut dalam kesedihan mendalam. Aku akan menghadapi masa depanku, bersama Mayu. Aku akan berusaha untuk mencintainya. Demi masa depan.

**Chanto ashita to mukiau tame ni mo kono yoru ga akeru made wa**

**(So until the dawn breaks, so that I can face tomorrow properly...)**

Tanggal 26 Desember. Sehari sebelum pernikahanku dengan Mayu. Aku mempersiapkan segalanya. Namun entah, hingga saat ini aku masih belum memiliki perasaan pada Mayu. Padahal aku memajukan pernikahan kami, agar aku lebih cepat melangkah menuju masa depan, meninggalkan masa laluku yang kelam. Namun, untuk apa aku melakukan semua ini? Aku mengingat-ingat, apa sesungguhnya tujuanku ini? Dan itu semua demi janjiku. Janji pada Kagamine Rin. Bak kata sihir, yang mampu meluluhkan semua pikiranku. Pemikiranku beberapa bulan terakhir. Semua ini hanya untuk dia, Kagamine Rin. Dan ternyata...

**Ima wa mou susumenai, Ima wa mou aisenai, Ima wa mou tachiagarenai, Ima wa mou aisenai**

**(Right now I can't go forward anymore, Right now I can't love anymore, Right now I can't stand up anymore, Right now I can't love anymore.)**

Sekarang, aku tidak bisa kembali melangkah begitu mengingat gadis itu. Dan aku sebegitu pengecutnya melupakan seseorang yang berharga bagiku. Aku ingat kembali janji-janji yang kau berikan padaku. Hanya demi itu, aku melupakan sosok yang selalu setia denganku. Aku hanya terikat dengan janji yang tidak seharusnya aku tepati. Karena, memang lebih baik untuk tidak menepati janji. Karena memang, aku tidak bisa mencintai siapapun. Meski aku mempercepat pernikahanku, aku tidak akan mencintai Mayu. Karena aku mencintai Rin, tidak akan tergantikan.

Aku menatap langit kelam. Sama kelamnya seperti dua tahun yang lalu. Saat dimana separuh jiwaku meninggalkanku. Saat dimana kebahagiaan berubah menjadi kesedihan mendalam. Aku hanya bisa menatap salju yang turun, menghipnotisku untuk tertidur dan membiarkan apa yang akan terjadi keesokan harinya.

Aku menatap diriku di depan cermin. Menggunakan jas putih, gaya khas seorang pria yang ingin menikah. Namun pikiranku sedang kalut. Entah di hadapanku kini, didalam cermin, malah tampak Rin yang memakai gaun pengantin dan mendatangiku. Dan lagi, aku mulai menangis. Hal yang dibenci Rin. Ah, kini Rin merasuki pikiranku kembali. Aku memang tidak bisa melupakan Rin. Dan aku tidak memaafkan diriku yang telah melupakn Rin. Aku benci diriku. Kenapa dalam beberapa bulan terakhir ini melupakan Rin, kekasihku. Aku memang tidak pantas menjadi pendamping hidupmu. Akulah yang tidak pantas berada disisimu. Lebih baik kuakhiri semua sandiwara satu pihak ini. Aku yang kini berada di altar pernikahan, dan melihat wanita yang mengenakan gaun panjang yang sangat cantik. Dia.. Rin. Aku terperangah. Aku mengedipkan mataku, dan ternyata dihadapanku adalah Mayu. Aku seperti orang gila. Aku tidak sanggup lagi. Aku tidak sanggup.

Aku berlari meninggalkan acara yang tengah berlangsung itu. Setiap aku melangkah, segala memori dengan Rin bermunculan. Dan setiap mengingat memori itu, aku merasa damai. Dan rasa inilah yang kurindukan. Rasa damai saat aku bersama Rin. Seharusnya sejak dulu aku ingkari janjiku. Namun, apakah yang aku lakukan kali ini salah? Apa aku harus menyesal untuk kedua kalinya? Apakah yang aku lakukan kali ini benar?

Aku berhenti tersengal-sengal. Berhenti tepat dimana Rin mengakhiri hubungan kita. Saat dimana Rin mengatakan bahwa dia tidak pantas untukku. Justru sebaliknya. Aku hanyalah pria bodoh yang selalu berusaha menepati janjinya. Yang pada akhirnya akan merusak cerita cinta abadi kita berdua. Akan kuulangi pilihanku. Antara mengingkari janjiku pada Rin, dan memilih mendampinginya. Atau menepati janjiku, namun dengan dunia yang hampa tanpa kehangatan sosok Rin. Dan kini aku tidak ragu. Aku akan mendampingi Rin, apapun yang terjadi.

Kulihat Rin yang kini berada di hadapanku. Dengan mantap aku melangkah mendekati Rin yang berada di tengah jalan. Aku yakin dengan pilihanku. Semua orang berteriak melihat tingkah gilaku. Dengan langkah pasti aku menuju Rin yang tengah mengulurkan tangannya. Aku bergumam, "**Yakusoku shimasu,Itsuka kuru heian no toki made**

**Watashi wa donna koto ga atte mo yasumi nagara mo susunde iku koto wo. Demo ima dake wa aisenai**." Ya, aku tidak bisa mencintai siapapun selain Rin seorang. Hanya Kagamine Rin yang bisa membuka hatiku, mencairkan hatiku yang beku. Membuatku bahagia di situasi apapun. Dan aku bahagia, kini dapat memeluk Rin dengan erat. Suara klakson dari truk aku hiraukan. Rasa sakit yang menusuk aku hiraukan. Asalkan Rin berada disampingku, aku akan merasa damai. Dan aku tidak akan meninggalkan Rin sendiri lagi. Untuk selamanya.

~END~

(I promise, no matter what happens, I'll move forward even while resting until find a peace. But right now I can't love anymore)


End file.
